My Little Sweet Fiancée
by Morning Eagle
Summary: Menghadapi seorang tunangan mungil yang selalu menguntit kemanapun kau pergi adalah tantangan terbesar yang pernah dialami pria tampan idaman Sekolah Karakura. Kurosaki Ichigo tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Kuchiki Rukia tersebar luas, tapi apakah sudah terlambat? Apa yang dirasakan pria itu sebenarnya? Sebuah perasaan yang pahit ataukah semanis cronut?


****0**~My Little Sweet ****Fiancée****~**0****

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OC, Misstypos...for this story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Special to Azura "Mao-chan" Kuchiki_**

.

.

.

"_Hei, maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku?"_

"_Apa itu?"_

"_Saat besar nanti, jadilah pengantinku!"_

_Bocah itu tertawa lebar, memperlihatkan gigi depannya yang bolong. Aku hanya bisa ikut tertawa, melihat kebodohannya hanya ditunjukkan untuk diriku._

"_Aku berjanji!"_

"_Kalau begitu, kita akan menikah! Berjanjilah, Rukia!"_

.

.

.

.

.

"Rukia, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Mengawasi."

"Kupikir kau sudah mendekati dengan apa yang namanya _stalker_."

Matanya mendelik, menatap sinis sosok Momo di belakang. Gadis yang sama tingginya dengan Rukia—si penggerutu berambut cepol—mengganggu pengamatan sempurna, di balik gedung _gymnasium_. Mengawasi gerak-gerik pria yang sedang berjalan santai dengan tas tersampir di bahunya. Rambut jingganya tertiup angin lembut, semakin menambah debaran di jantung Rukia.

"Apa? Kau terlihat seperti itu!" Momo balas memelototi, dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada dan mulutnya hampir tertutupi _shawl_ tebalnya. "_Jeez_—kau benar-benar tidak puas dengan apa yang sudah terlihat? Kurosaki Ichigo sempurna dalam segala hal."

"Aku tahu hal itu." Rukia menggangguk, sembari mengamati dalam diam. Pria itu hampir tidak terlihat lagi, di antara para siswa yang juga berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah.

Kurosaki Ichigo—yang baru saja resmi menjadi tunangan Rukia. Di balik sikap dinginnya juga kebaikan berlebihan dari kedua orang tuanya, gadis itu yakin bahwa sedikit harapan ada di dalam dirinya. Sikap peduli dan perasaan yang bukanlah benci. Rukia menyukai pria itu apa adanya, walaupun terkadang sulit untuk mengakui secara terang-terangan. Selain mendapat tatapan sinis sebagai balasannya, dari Ichigo yang tidak menyukai apa yang sudah menjadi statusnya.

Alisnya selalu berkerut tajam, tatapannya sangar seperti binatang buas. Tapi, Rukia tidak membencinya, tidak takut pada gertakannya.

Gadis itu terus mengikuti kemanapun tunangannya melangkah. Mencoba untuk membuka pintu Pandora dalam hatinya. Mengakui bahwa perasaannya sama seperti apa yang dimilikinya.

Cinta…walaupun tidak bisa dipaksakan.

Akankah semuanya bisa berjalan sempurna?

"Dia pergi! Cepat kejar dia!" Momo berteriak, mendorong tubuh Rukia yang hampir terjerembab di atas tanah bersalju tipis.

Napasnya memburu, menciptakan kepul asap di depan wajah putihnya. Rukia menggerutu, sebelum berlari untuk menyusuri jalan pulangnya. Berjalan bersama Ichigo adalah tujuan awalnya. Mengejar pria itu dan mencoba untuk berbincang secara normal. Sebagai tunangan pada umumnya. Mungkinkah?

"Semoga berhasil, Rukia! Kabari aku secepatnya! Malam ini!" Teriakan Momo menggema, berhasil menarik perhatian beberapa siswa yang berada di sekitar Rukia.

Gadis itu lebih memilih untuk menunduk dan mengambil seribu langkah dari tempat itu. Matanya terfokus pada jalan di depannya, menghindari beberapa orang sebelum memasuki jalanan utama. Mencari Ichigo dan mulai menyusun beberapa kalimat normal seperti, 'Hai tunangan, bagaimana kalau kita jalan bersama?' atau 'Bagaimana harimu? Apakah peringkatmu masih tetap berada di posisi teratas seperti biasa?', 'Bagaimana dengan tes Matematika dan Bahasa Inggrisnya? Semudah menjetikkan jari dan _voila_!'

Rukia menggerutu, memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang bisa mendatangkan tatapan setajam singa. Seandainya mata itu bisa mengeluarkan sinar laser dan menghancurkan siapapun yang ditatapnya. Dirinya sudah hilang menjadi debu terbawa angin musim dingin.

Tanpa memerhatikan jalanan di depannya, gadis itu menabrak halangan yang bisa saja meremukkan hidungnya. Membuat bokongnya membeku, karena terjatuh di atas salju yang dingin. Matanya mengerjap dan menyadari kegelapan sedang berdiri di depannya. Namun, menyisakan sedikit getaran di dada. Setiap kali dia memandang matanya, seakan bisa mengacaukan gravitasi dan menaikkan suhu di atas batas normal. Perasaan yang tidak manusiawi. Mengkhianati kebencian di ambang permukaan.

"Kau," ucapnya, menaikkan satu alisnya saat mendapati Rukia yang memelototi dirinya.

"Ichigo! Bagaimana kalau kita jalan bersama?" balas gadis itu tanpa bisa ditahan. Kata-katanya keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Ichigo—si tunangan yang pemarah—mengkerutkan alisnya semakin tajam. Dia terlihat tidak suka, apalagi saat Rukia membeberkan segalanya tanpa basa-basi. Kepolosan gadis itu bisa membunuh.

"Tidak." Ichigo menjawab dan kembali berlalu pergi, melanjutkan jalan pulangnya.

"Tapi, kita berjalan ke arah yang sama! Kita tinggal seru—"

"Jangan katakan itu, Kuchiki!"

"Itulah kenyataannya, Kurosaki!"

Rukia bernapas naik-turun dengan cepat, karena emosinya juga hembusan dingin yang menerpa kulit pipinya. Semburat merah tercipta di sana, seperti buah apel yang baru saja matang.

"Kita tinggal bersama dan kupikir kau tidak lupa! Atau mungkin kau mulai lupa ingatan karena otak terlalu pintarmu itu?" gumam Rukia, hampir seperti berbisik.

"Kau bicara apa?"

"Aku bilang—" Mulutnya terbuka lebar, tapi tidak sanggup mengatakan kekesalannya saat Ichigo memiringkan kepalanya ke samping sambil berkedut masam. Menurut Rukia itu adalah salah satu ekspresi yang membuatnya sekarat—karena debaran jantungnya yang menggila. "Tidak ada. Maksudku—kau bisa…jalan di depan."

Ichigo mendengus dan membenarkan tas yang hampir jatuh di bahunya. Jaket tebalnya menempel erat di tubuhnya saat tertiup angin. "Jaga jarak dua meter lebih."

Rukia terpaku sesaat, setelah Ichigo sudah mulai berjalan. Dia hanya mengamati, saat jaraknya sudah lebih dari dua meter, hampir tiga meter lebih. Tangan kanannya memegang dadanya, merasakan jantungnya tidak membaik sama sekali. Berdentum seperti drum. Gemuruh perang yang sudah dinyalakan sejak awal.

"Aku…tidak mungkin—benar-benar menyukainya?"

.

.

.

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us_

_How we met and the sparks flew instantly_

_And people would say they're the lucky ones_

_I used to know my place was the spot next to you_

_Now I'm searching the room for the empty seat_

_Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on_

.

.

.

"Lihat Masaki! Putra kita telah gagal melakukan tugasnya sebagai tunangan sempurna untuk seorang gadis cantik!"

"Ichigo, apa benar kau meninggalkan Rukia dan pulang seorang diri?"

"Ahh—_oji-san_, _oba-san_… Aku baik-baik saja," gumam Rukia, berada di belakang punggung Ichigo, terhalang karena tubuh mungilnya.

Ichigo semakin berkerut tidak suka. Kerutan permanennya ditunjukkan sebagai bukti kuat akan sesuatu yang tidak bisa tergantikan oleh senyuman berkedut manis. Tidak akan.

Kurosaki Isshin—pria paruh baya yang seakan menangis begitu melihat kedatangan putranya yang memasuki pintu depan seorang diri, yang disusul oleh Rukia kemudian. Masih memakai jas dokternya, menandakan Isshin baru saja selesai melakukan tugasnya beberapa saat yang lalu, sebagai seorang dokter spesialis penyakit dalam dari Rumah Sakit Karakura.

Dan Kurosaki Masaki—seorang ibu rumah tangga yang juga bekerja sebagai penulis lepas. Dikontrak oleh sebuah majalah lokal sebagai pengisi kolom masakan dan membahas masalah wanita pada umumnya. Namun, kedua orang yang kini berstatus suami-istri dengan tiga anak itu terlihat bagaikan langit dan bumi.

Isshin yang terlalu ceria berlebihan, bahkan hampir mengisi rumah itu dengan kehangatan musim panas. Sedangkan, Masaki adalah seorang ibu yang mendatangkan kesejukan musim semi—idaman dari setiap keluarga yang ada.

"Oh, putri ketigaku! Ichigo, kau meninggalkannya seorang diri dan mungkin saja dia tadi menangis karena tersesat!" Isshin kembali meneriakkan kesedihan hatinya, dengan terlalu bersemangat.

Masaki menatap suaminya penuh perhatian, sebelum kembali melirik Ichigo yang tidak bergeming di hadapan ibunya. Hanya dialah yang bisa menegur bahkan menundukkan putra pemarahnya itu. "Kau tidak seharusnya meninggalkan seorang gadis sendirian, putraku."

"Dia ada di belakangku sekarang," gerutu Ichigo, menyingkir sedikit untuk memperlihatkan Rukia di depan ayah dan ibunya. "Dia berjalan lama karena terlalu kecil."

"Hentikan itu! Tidak! Aku telah gagal membesarkan putraku hingga menjadi tumpul seperti ini!" Isshin berteriak pada langit-langit rumah, tangannya terangkat tinggi menandakan peyesalannya. "Masaki! Maafkan aku karena akulah yang salah saat pertama kali membuat putra kita malam itu—"

"Jangan katakan yang tidak-tidak!" Ichigo menutup mulut ayahnya, yang berujung pada tonjokan tepat di mukanya.

Isshin terlempar ke belakang, hingga menabrak tembok. Berguling seperti _daruma_.

Wajah Ichigo merah padam, begitu pula dengan Rukia. Seandainya Ichigo tidak menghentikan apa yang sedang dikatakan Isshin sebagai perlambang isi hatinya, mungkin pembicaraan ini akan mengarah pada sesuatu yang lebih vulgar.

Pintu ruang tengah terbuka, memperlihatkan orang ketiga yang berada di rumah itu. Setelah kepulangan Ichigo dan Rukia menjadi lima orang.

Seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi dan berambut hitam. Kebanyakan orang mengira dia adalah putra sulung Isshin, atau kakak laki-laki Ichigo. Wajahnya hampir serupa dengan si pria berkepala jingga itu—seperti pinang dibelah dua. Hanya saja kerutan di wajahnya tidak sebanyak Ichigo.

"Kaien?" Ichigo bertanya, memastikan.

Pria itu tersenyum lebar. Serupa tapi tak sama. Kaien, sepupu dekat Ichigo sedikit lebih tinggi dan terkesan dewasa. Senyumnya seperti mengatakan, 'aku lebih menawan dan lebih baik daripadamu.' Seandainya Rukia bisa menyimpulkan itu, melihat tunangannya sedikit berubah pucat. Tidak pernah dia melihat Ichigo terkejut dengan kedatangan seseorang. Dinding penghalangnya terpasang lebih kokoh bila berhadapan dengannya.

"Sepupu! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kaien datang jauh-jauh dari Seattle dan itu yang kau tanyakan padanya?" Masaki berkacak pinggang, menghadapi sikap putranya yang sama sekali tidak sensitif.

"Aku akan menginap beberapa hari ini, sepupu! Dan kau tidak rindu padaku?"

"Tidak." Ichigo semakin berkerut tajam.

"Dan menemui tunanganmu yang manis ini?" Kali ini Kaien berjalan ke samping Ichigo, melihat Rukia yang masih tertegun diam tak bergerak.

Mata besarnya menatap sosok Kaien penuh kebingungan. Sesekali dia melirik tunangannya di sampingnya, hanya memastikan bahwa mereka berdua sosok yang berbeda. Selain warna rambutnya.

"Dia sungguh cantik! Kau beruntung mendapatkan gadis semanis ini, Ichigo!" puji Kaien dan mengulurkan tangannya di depan Rukia. "_Nice to meet you, sweetheart_! Aku Kaien, sepupu tunanganmu yang sama sekali tidak menarik."

"Terima kasih sudah menjelaskan pernyataan tidak masuk akalmu itu, sepupu penggoda," gumam Ichigo, memelototi Kaien.

"Aah…Aku Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia mengulurkan tangannya, menyambut sambutan tangan dari Kaien.

Tiba-tiba Kaien menarik tangannya dan mengecup punggung tangan gadis yang kini mulai berubah merah. Perlakuan manisnya itu sudah membuat debaran jantungnya berteriak lagi. Bahkan, kedekatannya dengan Ichigo sedikit terlupakan di urutan belakang.

"Lihat, betapa sopannya dirimu, Kaien! Kau terlihat seperti pangeran Inggris!" Masaki bertepuk tangan ringan, hampir memekik nyaring saat melihat keponakannya yang terlihat _gentle_.

"Apapun untuk gadis secantik Rukia." Kaien mengembangkan senyum lebarnya.

Rukia kembali tersipu semakin merah pekat. Menanggapi sebuah pengakuan begitu manis yang tidak berasal dari tunangannya sendiri. Hal itu menyadarkannya, bahwa Ichigo sama sekali tidak peduli padanya.

Di saat matanya memandang sosok Ichigo yang berdiri kaku terdiam. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan dan dagunya sedikit naik lebih tinggi. Dia bersikap angkuh seperti biasanya, namun ada hal lain di sana. Yang tidak disadari gadis itu sebagai sesuatu yang akan membawanya ke dalam hubungan rumit tak berujung penyelesaian sederhana.

"Aku akan ke kamarku," gumam Ichigo, meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya sementara dirinya berjalan menuju tangga lantai dua. Dia melewati Isshin tak peduli, masih belum bangun dari posisi tidak nyamannya—tengkurap dengan wajah mencium lantai kayu.

Hanya Rukia yang menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah. Saat pria itu pergi meninggalkannya di belakang. Selalu seperti itu.

.

.

.

_Oh, a simple complication, miscommunications lead to fall out_

_So many things that I wish you knew_

_So many walls up I can't break through_

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, penyelesainnya berakhir saat kau gabungkan x dengan y. Tidak sesulit yang kau kira."

"Tapi, kedua bilangan ini memiliki angka yang berbeda. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa memindahkannya?" Rukia berpikir keras, menggigit ujung pensil mekaniknya sambil menatap bukunya terlalu serius.

"Setarakan dulu dengan penyebutnya, lalu kau bisa mendapatkan hasilnya." Kaien menuntun gadis itu selangkah demi selangkah, di saat senyumnya terpasang puas sempurna. "_Ta-da_!"

Rukia membelalakkan matanya dan mulutnya membentuk huruf o kecil. Dia mengangguk cepat begitu mendapatkan solusi yang efektif. Untuk pekerjaan rumah Matematikanya.

"Penyelesaian mudah seperti itu dan kau masih tidak mengerti," celetuk Ichigo yang memerhatikan kedua orang itu dari jauh. Segelas air putih berada di tangan kanannya.

Rukia melirik sosok di balik punggungnya itu, di belakang dirinya dan Kaien sedang belajar bersama. Tidak—Kaien yang mengajari Rukia sebagai guru sementara.

"Karena kau tidak pernah mau membantuku," kata Rukia, mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku sudah pernah mencoba untuk mengajarimu, tapi berakhir dengan dirimu yang jatuh tertidur pulas."

Pipi putihnya bersemu merah, menjawab semua yang sudah ditujukan untuknya. "A…aku terlalu lelah untuk belajar selarut itu!"

"Dan lebih memilih untuk meminjam buku milikku—bahkan kau tahu kalau kita tidak sekelas." Seringaian terbentuk di wajah Ichigo. Sebuah kepuasan karena sudah memojokkan gadis polos yang terlalu lugu.

"Ichigo, jangan lakukan hal sekejam itu pada Rukia! Kau—sepupu tidak berperasaan," potong Kaien, menengahi pertengkaran yang akan berujung pada kekalahan gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mengapa kau membelanya?"

"Karena aku masih memiliki hati nurani dan tidak memakai otakku dalam segala hal. Apalagi di depan gadis semanis ini?"

"Itu kesepuluh kalinya kau mengatakan hal itu. Dan jangan memanggilnya dengan _sweetie_ ataupun _cupcake_, kecuali bila ada krim di atas kepalanya."

"Kau mengejekku?" gerutu Rukia, memelototi sikap Ichigo yang sudah terlalu menyebalkan untuknya.

"Kau yang terlalu bodoh dalam melakukan semua tugasmu," balas Ichigo, berjalan ke arahnya dan berdiri di belakang kursinya. Matanya mengamati setiap baris yang belum terisi. Masih tersisa dua puluh empat soal lagi.

Rukia hampir mencibir, saat Ichigo menunduk di sebelahnya. Napasnya menyapu pipi kanannya. Terasa hangat dan panas. Seluruh permukaan kulitnya seperti berteriak, merinding hingga ke ujung kaki. Debaran jantungnya bertalu, memanggil berkali-kali agar otaknya menjadi tumpul. Menyerahkan segalanya pada perasaannya sendiri.

Sebelah tangan Ichigo bertumpu pada meja makan, menghalangi posisi Rukia di sebelah Kaien. Sementara, pria itu mendelik pada sepupu lebih tuanya itu.

"Kau kenapa, sepupu?" tanya Kaien, menyeringai saat Ichigo menatapnya tajam. Kaien—dia tahu sesuatu.

"Bukankah kau memiliki tugasmu, Kaien? Aku bisa mengatasi hal ini, jadi pergilah," ucap Ichigo, hampir seperti menggeram.

Rukia menahan napasnya, sesekali menatap tunangannya yang berubah keras. Selalu seperti ini, di saat yang tidak bisa diduganya sama sekali. Dia tidak memiliki kontrol emosi yang stabil.

Kaien mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada, sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Dia hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi sikap sepupunya. "Baiklah,baiklah. Aku mundur, sepupu."

Sesaat setelah Kaien pergi dari ruang makan, Ichigo menggantikan posisinya. Duduk di kursi sebelah Rukia tanpa menatap gadis itu. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa menit yang terasa mengancam. Mengontrol napas masing-masing agar tidak tercekik.

"Mana yang tidak kau mengerti," tanya Ichigo, menyandarkan tangannya di punggung kursi.

Rukia duduk tidak nyaman, beringsut menjauh hingga ke ujung kursinya. Dia tidak mau terlalu dekat dengan Ichigo—yang perlahan bisa mengancam jiwanya. Wangi sabun _camelia_ bercampur dengan maskulin tubuhnya, membuat Rukia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Bahkan, melihat buku soalnya pun seperti melihat pelangi berlatarkan langit sore yang cerah.

"Hei, aku bicara padamu, _cupcake_!"

"A…apa—kau memanggilku apa?!"

Ichigo menyeringai, melihat wajah Rukia yang berubah merah, dan panik seperti kelinci yang kehilangan wortel. "Sekarang kau mendengarku. Jadi, mau kujelaskan atau tidak?"

Rukia menimbang-nimbang, melihat pekerjaannya yang bahkan belum separuh selesai. Menolak tawarannya akan berakibat hukuman di depan kelas besok pagi. Dan menerima tawarannya akan menambah siksaan batin malam ini. Satu jam akan terasa seperti satu hari.

"Baiklah," gumam Ichigo terlihat bosan, dan bangun dari duduknya. "Aku tidur—"

"Jangan pergi!" Rukia mencegah, spontan menarik lengannya agar tidak pergi menjauh. "Bantu aku menyelesaikan ini."

"Lalu apa imbalannya?"

"Hah? I…imbalan? Kau tidak pernah menyebutkan hal itu!"

"Sekarang iya. Jadi, apa imbalannya?" tanya Ichigo, menuntut.

Rukia berpikir, melihat pria di depannya ini sama sekali tidak mau bekerja sama. Semua selalu menjadi keuntungan untuk dirinya. Dan kerugian selalu menimpah dirinya—si gadis pembawa masalah.

"Cronut depan stasiun sepulang sekolah?" tawar Ichigo, memberikan saran yang sama sekali tidak mengurangi beban gadis itu.

"Cronut itu? Bahkan, mengantri sepulang sekolah pun kemungkinan besar tidak bisa mendapatkannya! Antriannya lebih panjang dari mengantri wahana **Disneyland**!"

"Kalau begitu, aku tidur sekarang—"

"Baiklah! Cronut sepulang sekolah!" jawab Rukia pasrah, kembali menarik lengan Ichigo yang hendak berdiri.

Dan senyumannya terus terpatri di wajahnya sepanjang malam, selama mengajari tunangan mungilnya yang memberengut masam. Mata besarnya terus terbuka lebar, menatap buku di depannya. Sementara di dalam dirinya, gadis itu berkelut dengan batinnya sendiri.

'_Tatap soalnya, jangan lihat matanya. Dengar penjelasannya, jangan dengarkan suaranya yang selembut beledu. Dia tidak ada di sini….Ichigo tidak ada di sebelahku!'_

Sekeras apapun Rukia menyangkal, tetap saja kenyataan begitu sulit untuk ditepisnya. Sekali lagi, dirinya jatuh dalam penyesalan terdalamnya.

Mengapa dia tidak bisa menjauh dari pria kejam itu?

Mengapa…harus Ichigo?

.

.

.

_How'd we end up this way_

_See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy_

_And you're doing your best to avoid me_

_I'm staring to think one day I'll tell the story of us_

_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here_

_But you held your pride like you should've held me_

.

.

.

"Cro…nut…" Rukia berjalan lunglai dan tiba di depan rumahnya—rumah Keluarga Kurosaki. Serumah dengan tunangannya sendiri sungguh sangat menyiksa.

Bajunya yang berantakan juga rambut kusutnya sudah menandakan perjuangan keras untuk mendapatkan sebuah cronut. Berdesakan di dalam kerumunan setara dengan konser One Direction telah hampir membunuhnya. Setengah menyesal, setengah lega. Apapun yang diminta oleh tunangannya, tidak bisa dihiraukannya. Sekarang dia merasa seperti seorang pesuruh. Hidup sungguhlah tidak adil.

"Cronut sialan…" gumamnya, sembari membuka pintu depan. "Aku benci cronut…cronut bodoh… Chappy masih lebih berharga darimu."

"Kau mengatakan apa?"

"Kaien-san!" Rukia terlonjak terkejut dan menabrak pintu yang sudah tertutup dengan punggungnya. Keras dan sakit. "_Aw_!"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kaien terlihat panik, menghampiri Rukia dan meraba punggungnya. "Sakit? Mungkin punggungmu lebam?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," balas Rukia, berusaha menghindari Kaien karena rasa panas menjalar di wajahnya.

"Kau benar-benar lucu, _sweetheart_," ucap Kaien tertawa dan menatap bungkusan di tangan Rukia. "Kau membawa apa?"

"Ini?" Rukia mengangkat kantong Cronut-nya. "Ini untuk Ichigo. Maaf, aku hanya bisa mendapatkan satu. Cronut di depan stasiun benar-benar tempat yang mengerikan."

"Ichigo benar-benar pria yang beruntung. Pria bodoh tidak berperasaan itu—bagaimana mungkin bisa mendapatkan gadis semanis dan sepengertian dirimu?"

Rukia tersenyum masam, menyetujui pendapat Kaien dalam pandangan berbeda. "Ya, Ichigo tidak pantas bersanding denganku, bukan? Dia tidak menyukaiku dan kami selalu saja bertengkar. Mungkin, dia menyukai gadis lain?"

"Tidak, tidak! Bukan begitu, Rukia!" Kaien memijit batang hidungnya frustasi, melihat gadis di depannya salah menanggapi. "Kalian sungguh pasangan kikuk! Sejak kapan kalian bertunangan?"

"Saat aku kembali pindah ke Karakura satu tahun yang lalu. _Nii-sama_ dan Isshin _oji-san_ sudah menetapkan kami sebagai tunangan. Dan sejak saat itu, hubungan pertemanan masa kecil Ichigo dan aku berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dia…seperti tidak mau mengenalku, menghindariku, dan melupakan masa lalu kami."

Kaien terdiam, menepuk kepala gadis itu sembari merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Pengorbanan untuk mengubah sebuah hubungan yang terasa hambar.

"Hei, kupikir tidak ada salahnya kau mencoba untuk bicara padanya?" saran Kaien.

"Kalau saja itu bisa membantu. Ichigo tidak mau membicarakan masalah pertunangan kami. Dia selalu menghindar, bahkan memelototiku."

"Pria bodoh!" Kaien hampir menggeram. "Aku bisa memukul kepalanya atau menendang bokongnya untukmu, _sweetheart_. Mungkin, itu bisa mengubah jalan pikirnya. Tidak hanya pintar dalam studinya."

"Terima kasih, Kaien-san." Rukia terkekeh geli, menatap cronut di genggamannya tanpa merasa bersalah lagi. "Aku menghargai saranmu, tapi tidak perlu. Aku akan mengatasinya sendiri."

"Itu baru gadisku!" Kaien menarik Rukia dalam pelukannya dan mengecup keningnya. "Kau mengingatkanku pada anjing kesayangan Miyako—tunanganku. Mengapa kau begitu menggemaskan?"

"Anjing? Tunangan?" Rukia terbelalak, terkejut. "Kau sudah memiliki tunangan?"

Kaien mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Tentu saja, _sweetheart_. Mungkin, kami akan segera menikah tahun depan."

"Wow, selamat untukmu, Kaien-san." Rukia memberi selamat, namun di sisi lain terasa pahit karena rasa iri yang begitu kuat. Seandainya, dirinya dan Ichigo bisa seperti Kaien dan Miyako. Semua ini mungkin akan berjalan lebih baik daripada seharusnya.

"Tenang saja, Rukia. Ichigo tidak akan meninggalkan dirimu," kata Kaien, memberi semangat pada gadis yang berubah lesu itu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu—"

"Kau terlambat."

Suara itu menghentakkan dirinya, melihat Ichigo berdiri di ujung tangga dan memerhatikan dalam geram. Matanya menatap tidak suka, setajam singa menatap mangsanya. Rahangnya menutup keras.

Rukia kembali berubah panik, merasakan rasa bersalah menggelayuti dirinya. Cronut di tangannya adalah sebuah penghubung agar bisa berbicara dengan Ichigo—memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Kini, dirinya sendiri yang menggagalkan rencana tersebut. Karena terlambat dan membuat tunangannya marah besar.

Ichigo menuruni tangga begitu cepat dan menyambar tangan Rukia seperti elang. Kaien menatap tidak suka, menahan Rukia di tempat agar tidak diseret sepupu keras kepalanya tersebut. Bisa berakibat fatal.

"Ichigo! Apa-apaan kau ini?"

"Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku, Kaien."

"Inikah sikapmu pada tunanganmu sendiri? Jangan bersikap bodoh, sepupu!"

"Lepaskan Rukia dan tinggalkan kami sendiri!" balas Ichigo, menepis tangan Kaien kasar dan kembali menarik Rukia ke lantai atas.

Kaien tertegun diam, menatap tidak percaya akan sikap sepupunya yang berangasan. Tipikal dirinya, juga sifat tertutup yang bisa berakibat buruk. Tapi dia tahu, Ichigo tidak akan bersikap kasar pada seorang wanita. Apalagi Rukia.

"Kau sungguh bodoh, sepupu. Mengapa terus menyangkal perasaanmu sendiri?"

.

.

.

_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending, why are we pretending this is nothing_

_I'd tell you I miss you, but I don't know how_

_I've never heard silence quite this loud_

.

.

.

Rukia terseret hingga menuju lantai dua, menelusuri lorong dan memasuki kamar yang bukan miliknya. Kamar Ichigo. Pintu dibuka lebar dan memberikan suatu kesan familier yang kembali terasa. Dia pernah mengunjunginya. Jauh lama, sebelum dia meninggalkan Karakura dan menetap di Kyoto.

Tempat ini masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Kecuali tivi layar datar yang menggantikan rak buku di depan ranjang juga kasur yang terlihat lebih besar. Dan aroma tubuhnya, terasa begitu pekat. Rukia berusaha keras untuk menahan agar wajahnya tidak memerah.

"Ini…cronut-nya," ucap Rukia, sambil berdeham karena tenggorokannya terasa kering.

Ichigo hanya terdiam, sembari menatapnya kosong. Alisnya tidak lagi berkerut, tapi tatapan matanya benar-benar membunuh. Tajam, hingga irisnya berwarna hazel terang. Hampir kuning.

"Maaf…aku terlambat." Lagi-lagi Rukia berdeham, hampir tersedak.

"Bukan itu."

"Apa?"

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Siapa?"

Ichigo mengeratkan pegangannya di pergelangan tangan Rukia, membuat gadis itu mengernyit. "Kau tahu siapa. Kau tahu dimana kau berada dan apa statusmu?"

"Aku…" Rukia menunduk, berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Ichigo. Dia tidak menyukainya. "Aku tunanganmu…"

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kaien bisa memperjelas hal itu?"

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Rukia, berubah kesal kurang dari semenit saja. "Sejak awal aku selalu mengakuinya, Ichigo. Justru kaulah yang selalu menyangkal. Kau tidak ingin seisi sekolah tahu hubunganku denganmu, dimana aku tinggal, dan betapa menggelikannya kau bersanding denganku? Aku bukan dari kelas unggulan, juga tidak sepintar dirimu, tapi aku menerimanya bahwa—"

"Kau mencintaiku." Ichigo meneruskan kata-katanya, membuat Rukia berubah pucat. "Benar, bukan?"

"Itu…"

"Maka lakukan seperti yang semestinya."

"Haruskah, bila perasaan itu tidak berbalik?" Rukia menatap nanar Ichigo, bahkan bibirnya bergetar karena menahan rasa takut.

"Dan sekarang kau baru bertanya?"

"Demi malaikat kematian, Ichigo! Bisakah kau tidak selalu bersikap seperti ini padaku? Selalu menyalahkanku? Bila aku mencintaimu, apakah kau akan peduli kemudian?"

Ichigo menutup mulutnya, rahangnya mengeras.

"Kau tahu, aku bahkan tidak merasakan apapun lagi saat ini? Hubungan kita…tidak pernah seburuk ini sebelumnya. Sebelum aku pergi ke Kyoto, kau tidak sedingin ini, bahkan kau masih bisa tersenyum padaku. Apa yang mengubahmu? Waktu dan kenyataan? Kau tidak…mencintaiku?"

Tenggorokan Rukia semakin terasa mencekat. Perasaannya mengalir seperti es yang mencair. Perlahan, begitu lama dan membutuhkan proses. Di sisi lain menyakitinya terlalu dalam.

"Aku tahu ini hanyalah pertunangan dari _nii-sama_ juga orang tuamu. Kau tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan yang begitu saja bisa dipaksakan untuk muncul. Kalau begitu…lebih baik kau melepaskanku, bukan? Lalu, mengapa kau masih memegang tanganku, Ichigo?"

Tiba-tiba Ichigo menarik Rukia lebih dekat, hingga tubuh mereka bertubrukan. Sebelah tangannya menangkup pipi gadis itu tanpa perasaan canggung. Dan wajahnya turun begitu cepat, hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan. Sebuah ciuman. Menyulut seperti sengatan listrik, menjalar dan menghidupkan lagi perasaan di dalam tubuh gadis itu.

Hanya beberapa detik dan Ichigo menjauhkan wajahnya. Matanya memastikan gadisnya tidak terjatuh ataupun pingsan di depannya. Mencari kepastian bahwa dia masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Kalau ini? Sekarang kau mengerti?"

Rukia menahan napasnya begitu lama, juga merasakan panas di seluruh permukaan kulitnya. Jantungnya bertalu cepat, bahkan berpikir akan bisa merobek dadanya dan melompat keluar.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, air matanya keluar dan membasahi pipi putihnya. Dia tidak ingin, merasakan perasaan itu saat dirinya disakiti. Ini sungguh menyiksa.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Karena inilah perasaanku, Rukia. Kau menginginkan jawabannya, bukan?"

"Sudah seharusnya kau membatalkan pertunangannya—mungkin itu yang bisa kupercayai sekeras apapun aku berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu. Nyatanya, aku tidak bisa menggapaimu."

"Perlukah aku tegaskan lagi?" Ichigo menunduk dan menyentuhkan dahinya dengan gadisnya—yang menangis terisak di depannya. "Jangan berhenti mencintaiku."

Dan Ichigo mengecupnya lagi, bibir yang segelnya sudah dibuka olehnya. Selalu akan menjadi miliknya. Rukia merasakan gemuruh badai di dadanya, dalam arti yang lebih baik. Tidak lagi sakit, namun rasa panik bila dirinya harus menjauh dari Ichigo. Hubungan mereka sudah terlalu jauh maju di depan.

"Hentikan, jangan menangis," gumam Ichigo, balas memeluk Rukia yang mengeratkan tangan di punggungnya. Wajahnya terbenam di dadanya. "Kau terlihat jelek saat menangis."

"Benarkah? Aku terlihat buruk?!" Rukia menaikkan nada suaranya, sembari menutupi wajahnya dan menjauh dari Ichigo. "Ini semua karenamu!"

Ichigo mendesah, saat situasinya semakin tidak memihaknya. Rukia masih terisak, dan kini menggerutu tidak jelas di tangkupan tangannya.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil, Rukia." Ichigo mendesah lelah. Tangannya berusaha menarik lepas tangan gadis itu dari wajahnya, untuk memperlihatkan wajah manisnya. Ralat, bukan buruk. Pria yang suka menggoda dan tidak ingin mengatakan kejujuran di depan gadis kikuk yang terlihat bodoh.

"Kau menginjak cronut-ku," gerutu Ichigo dan berhasil menarik perhatian gadis itu.

Rukia melihatnya, kaki kirinya tanpa sengaja menginjak kantong cronut yang terjatuh dari pegangannya. Sekarang perasaan bersalah semakin menekan dadanya. Wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Aku sudah susah payah mengantri dan berdesakan hampir satu jam dan sekarang aku menginjaknya. Ini semua karenamu, bodoh!"

"Itu kakimu, bukan kakiku," koreksi Ichigo, menarik tangan Rukia dan berjalan keluar ruangan yang sekarang disinari temaram mentari sore.

"Sekarang apa?"

"Kau mau cronut atau tidak? Tidak mungkin kau memakan cronut yang sudah kau injak, bukan? Lagipula itu hanya satu," ucap Ichigo, menuruni tangga tergesa sambil menyeretnya di belakang.

"Tapi, tunggu—kita akan membeli cronut?"

"Aku yang beli. Kau tidak mau? Baiklah, lebih baik kita tidak keluar—"

"Aku mau!" potong Rukia, menarik Ichigo yang berbalik tempat. Kini gadis itu yang menariknya, segera keluar ke pintu depan. Seperti menyadari sesuatu yang terlupakan, Rukia berhenti mendadak tepat di depan pintu. Ichigo menabrak punggungnya dan hampir mendorong gadis itu untuk membenturkan hidungnya tanpa sengaja.

"Apa lagi?" Ichigo mendecak tidak sabaran.

"Aku…harus mencuci wajahku," bisik Rukia, menahan malu. "Aku berantakan, jadi—"

"Kau terlihat lebih manis daripada cronut yang kau injak."

"Apa?" Rukia berbalik, samar-samar mendengar Ichigo yang kini senyumnya tersungging miring.

"Tidak ada. Cepatlah, jam makan malam hampir tiba."

Ichigo hampir mengangkat tubuh mungilnya, sebelum melewati undakan dan kembali menyeretnya ke jalan utama. Dan Rukia tersenyum, untuk pertama kalinya merasakan ketenangan membuncah di dalam hatinya. Dia tidak khawatir lagi akan jawaban yang tidak terlihat dari mata hazel yang mulai menghangat untuknya. Ichigo masih tersenyum—dan hanya dirinya.

.

.

.

_This is looking like a contest of who can act like they care less_

_But I liked it better when you were on my side_

_The battles in your hands now_

_But I would lay my armor down if you said you'd rather love than fight_

_So many things that you wish I knew_

_But the story of us might be ending soon…_**(*)**

.

.

.

"Kau masih menguntitnya setelah Ichigo sudah mengatakan perasaan sebenarnya?" Momo berdecak di belakang Rukia, melihat temannya masih menunduk di balik dinding. Memata-matai Ichigo yang sedang bermain basket di dalam gymnasium.

"_Ssttt_...diamlah, Momo! Ini bukan menguntit, tapi mengamati."

"Terakhir kali kau mengatakannya sebagai mengawasi. Tapi, tetap saja gerak-gerikmu seperti om-om hidung belang."

"Aku tidak seperti itu!" gerutu Rukia, memelototi Momo yang kini tertawa mengejek. Dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada botol minuman di pelukannya. Masih dingin dan ingin segera diberikan kepada tunangannnya. Berharap menerima sebuah senyuman terima kasih, atau mungkin pelukan?

"Jangan terlalu berharap, Rukia. Lihat, para penggemar pangeranmu itu sedang membacakan mantera pengusiran untukmu," tunjuk Momo pada barisan gadis yang berkumpul di ujung lapangan basket. Mereka menggumamkan sesuatu yang disebut Momo sebagai 'perapalan mantera'.

"Aku tidak peduli," jawab Rukia. "Lihat! Lagi-lagi masuk! Ichigo mencetak skor!"

"Aku lihat, Rukia. Aku masih memiliki dua mata yang sehat."

"Setidaknya dukung aku dalam hal ini? Kau menyebalkan!"

"Aku mendukung di belakangmu, bukan berarti aku mau berhadapan dengan _fans club_ yang bisa merobek tenggorokanmu dengan kuku-kuku panjangnya. Terima kasih, aku masih menghargai nyawaku."

Rukia berbalik, menunjukkan amarah di kedua mata besarnya. Dia tidak suka, saat teman dekatnya—sahabat—satu-satunya itu mengkhianati dirinya. "Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Mengapa kau tidak duduk di dalam sana, bila hubunganmu sudah membaik seperti yang kau katakan?"

Rukia terlihat gusar, menggigit bibir keringnya. "Itu…karena dia melarangku."

"Ichigo masih melarangmu mendekatinya?"

Rukia mengangguk, walaupun menyadari hubungan mereka sudah lebih baik. Bahkan di rumah, Ichigo tidak lagi menolak untuk mengajari Rukia mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

"Lalu, dari segi mananya Ichigo memang benar menyukaimu?"

"Dia…." Rukia meneguk ludahnya gugup. "Dia…menciumku."

"Dia apa?!" Momo mengguncang bahu Rukia, dan matanya membesar seperti bola golf, bahkan tidak diragukan bisa keluar menggelinding di atas tanah.

"_Ssstttt_! Jangan berisik dan jangan sebarkan hal itu. Ichigo tidak akan mau berjalan pulang bersamaku, bila aku membocorkannya. Aku hanya mengatakan hal ini padamu."

"Rukia! Ini benar-benar berita panas! Sudah seharusnya seisi sekolah tahu dan menjadikan kalian pasangan legenda di Karakura—"

"Momo, hentikan! Kalau mereka mendengar—"

"Mendengar apa?"

Rukia bergidik seketika, saat mendengar suara itu berdengung di belakangnya. Tepat di belakang, hingga dia bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya. Ichigo—berdiri di sana sambil memelototinya.

"I…Ichigo—"

"Sudah kukatakan untuk jaga jarak dua meter?" ucap Ichigo, memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Hanya menggoda tunangan mungilnya.

"Tapi, aku—maksudku aku tidak mengganggu latihanmu, juga…aku hanya…" Rukia merasa ingin mengubur dirinya di bawah tanah, merutuki sikap gugup berlebihannya.

"Itu untukku?"

"Hah?"

Ichigo menyambar botol yang ada di tangan Rukia, dalam sekali sentak membukanya dan meminumnya. Rukia hanya bisa tertegun, melihat sosok Ichigo yang kelelahan sehabis latihan basket. Begitu…seksi?

"_Sankyuu_, aku sungguh membutuhkannya." Botolnya sudah habis, tidak bersisa satu tetespun.

"Ya—"

"Ngg, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu kemesraan kalian berdua," potong Momo, bergerak gelisah di belakang Rukia. "Tapi, kupikir aku harus mengatakan bahwa ada sekelompok hyena murka di belakangmu, Kurosaki-san."

Kedua pasangan kikuk itu melirik ke dalam gym, melihat seluruh pasang mata memerhatikan mereka. Para anggota klub, manajer klub, pemain cadangan, termasuk _fans club_ yang terbilang tidak sedikit.

"_Psstt_, Rukia. Aku tidak membocorkan rahasiamu, tapi sepertinya mereka sudah mengetahui hal ini lebih daripadaku." Momo tersenyum minta maaf, walaupun di baliknya tersirat rasa antusias yang berlebihan.

Rukia hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk, dan memerhatikan tunangannya yang berubah kaku. Perlahan matanya tersulut kekesalan, melihat gadis mungil itu seakan ingin meremukannya.

"Kau mengatakan apa, _cupcake_?" Penekanan _cupcake_-nya disamai dengan remasan tangan ,hingga nadinya terlihat jelas.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun!" Rukia menggeleng cepat. "Aku…tidak membocorkan rahasianya!"

Ichigo berubah jengkel, memilih untuk pergi ke dalam gedung—ke ruang loker pemain. Dan Rukia mengikutinya di belakang, masih dengan janji yang dipegangnya. Menjaga jarak dua meter.

"Jangan mengikutiku!" Ichigo berbisik keras, membuat Rukia diam di tempat tapi masih berniat memegang tekadnya.

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji! Kita jalan bersama setiap pulang sekolah—"

"Lupakan janji itu!"

"Sekali janji tetaplah janji," balas Rukia, mengikuti Ichigo tergesa tanpa mempedulikan tatapan menusuk kepadanya. Sebagian besar dari para siswi. "Kecuali kau ingin menelan seribu jarum—"

"Sejak kapan aku melakukan janji itu padamu?" Ichigo berhenti, berbalik untuk menghadapi Rukia yang kini sudah berhenti di depannya. Jari kelingkingnya terangkat, seraya menarik tangan Ichigo untuk mengkaitkan kelingking mereka.

"_Yubi kiri genman, uso tsuitara. Hari sen bon nomasu, yubi kitta_ **(1)**. Nah, sekarang sudah!"

Wajah Ichigo berubah pucat dan tidak pernah setakut ini melihat gadis mungil di depannya. Waktu bisa bergulir cepat dan mengubah sifat seseorang, namun perasaan tetaplah sama. Rukia tidak akan pernah melupakan, saat Ichigo tersenyum tulus untuknya pertama kali. Beberapa tahun yang lalu—saat mereka mengatakan janji sakral dengan begitu lugu, yang akan dilakukan saat cincin pengikat terpasang di jari manis masing-masing.

Entah kapan waktu itu datang, tapi angin semilir menyejukkan telah menandakan musim semi telah tiba. Selama hari esok masih tetap menyambut bersama dengan matahari, janji tetaplah janji.

.

.

.

.

.

**…***…_**Fin**_…***…**

**Author's note:**

(1) Yubikiri: Janji kelingking yang merupakan lagu anak-anak, memiliki arti memotong jari. Arti liriknya, 'Memotong jari, dipukuli 10 ribu kali. Jika kau berbohong, kau harus menelan seribu jarum, dan memotong jari.'

(*) _The Story Of Us_ belong to **Taylor Swift**

Sebuah fic yang di request oleh **Azura "Mao-chan"**! Cerita yang terinspirasi dan diambil dari kisah drama **Itazura Na Kiss**! _Gomen ne_ Mao-chan, ternyata update fic ini lebih lama daripada yang kuduga dan isinya…maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan perkiraanmu! TTATT….

Aku lagi senang dengan yang namanya cronut akhir-akhir ini, jadi muncullah makanan menggiurkan itu di fic ini :p hahaha….

Fic ini akan ada 1 seri lagi. Yang ini berjudul fiancée yang mewakilkan Rukia, dan satu lagi fiancé yang mewakilkan Ichigo. Tapi entah kapan fic lanjutannya bisa selesai TAT… #hiks semoga bisa kuselesaikan secepatnya!

Sudah cukup lama aku menonton dorama **Itazura**, versi lama dan versi baru (Love in Tokyo). Jadi sedikit lupa-lupa ingat dengan jalan ceritanya. Aku mengambil sikap dingin tokoh cowo utama untuk mewakili Ichigo di fic ini, walaupun tetap tidak bisa melepaskan sikap keras kepala pemarahnya itu XD. Juga Rukia yang berperan sebagai "stalker", selalu mengikuti tunangannya kemanapun dia pergi (mungkin sudah insting?).

Semoga fic ini masih bisa menghibur readers sekalian. Aku sedikit bingung dengan genre Romance Drama, mungkin karena sudah cukup lama ga membuatnya? :p

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca fic ini! Terima kasih juga Mao-chan sudah mau bersabar menunggu juga menanggapi pertanyaanku tentang seputar dorama Itazura~ Hhehehe… :D

Fic **Dark Legacy** akan segera diupdate~ ;)

_Love,_

**Morning Eagle**


End file.
